One Time
by afreezingnote
Summary: Don't be thrown off by the friendship categorization. Here be K/M slash deserving of the rating. They're just not in love like that. This is Jim's memory, from my story Intoxicating Touch, of the time he and Bones had sex. More warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or the Cheshire Cat.

There will be a conversation in Intoxicating Touch between Jim and Spock about Jim's past conquests, since they're considering taking the next step in their relationship. This is the memory of the one time Jim was okay with having another man inside him.

Therefore, **warnings** for language and man on man intercourse including oral sex, anal penetration, and rimming are in order. There are also mentions, in memories and conversation, of rape but they're pretty mild.

…

"Hey, Bones, let's go home."

Jim had a feeling that tonight would be the night. They were both a little more than buzzed. Bones was drunk enough to be comfortable and Jim just enough to know he wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't want this to be just another one-night stand. He wanted to sate his best friend's curiosity in a way that wouldn't harm their friendship, and being lucid was the best start.

"Okay, kid," Bones responded. He knocked back the rest of his drink and stood.

They walked back to the Academy without saying much. In their dorm room, Jim peeled off his jacket. He held his hand out to Bones, who accepted it with little hesitance. Jim tugged him gently, and Bones obediently stepped forward. When their faces were mere inches apart, Jim stopped.

"Hey," he whispered, "Is this okay?" His breath tickled Bones's lips as he spoke. Bones swallowed hard, but nodded in response. Jim slipped his hand under Bones's shirt. His fingers brushed the older man's hips before he pulled Bones's top off. He met Bones's lips with his own, fluidly, in a warm, deft embrace. Jim kicked his shoes off and stripped away his socks. Bones followed suit and pulled Jim back to him for another kiss.

"I want to cover all the basics for you. I think the easiest way to do this would be for me to do an individual thing to you, and then you'll try to reciprocate. If you aren't digging something, we can skip that part and move on. If you want me to stop, just let me know," Jim assured.

Bones nodded again and mumbled a quiet, "Okay."

He gripped the hem of Jim's shirt and dragged the article over the other man's head. Jim's hands caressed Bones's chest, and he slid a hand down between his legs. His fingers met Bones's erection, just as hard as Jim was, and he couldn't suppress his moan. Jim wanted to feel this firmness in his mouth.

He left one hand to massage Bones through the fabric of his pants as he skillfully removed his own, along with the boxers, in one quick motion. Jim engaged Bones's mouth again as he unfastened Bones's jeans. He slid his hands into Bones's pants at his sides, removing their grip on his hips. Gravity did the rest of the job, and Jim pushed Bones against the back of their couch.

Jim promptly fell to his knees. He took Bones's penis in his hand, stroking gently. He leaned closer, taking each of Bones's testicles into his mouth and sucking lightly. His ministrations earned a gasp, and he flashed Bones his playful, lopsided grin before opening his mouth and dragging his tongue up the underside of his shaft. Jim lapped at the head generously, and dipped into Bones's slit to receive the waiting drop of pre-come on his tongue.

Jim then settled his lips more firmly, and began to suck with growing intensity as he took Bones in his mouth. He earned his first real moan from Bones as he did this. Bones had never had been given head this good in his life, and he decided that there was no harm in letting Jim know this.

Through his need to be more vocal, Bones managed to say, "Jim, you are sooo fucking good at this." His name had come out as more of a low groan, matching the drawn out so.

Bones's appreciation made Jim moan around his throbbing cock, and the vibrations finished him. He came into Jim's accepting mouth with a cry of pleasure. Jim felt himself bob with excitement at the sound.

Bones helped Jim up, and he fell into Bones's arms. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You don't have to," Jim whispered.

"I want to try. It's polite to return the favor, you know," Bones said. The alcohol thickened his Georgian accent deliciously in his system. "I'm still a Southern gentleman, and I have to mind my manners."

"I know, Bones," Jim purred, "You're a chivalrous man, and you're a little drunker than I thought."

"It don't make no difference. I know what I'm doin'."

"Hmmm," Jim laughed, "and what's that?"

"I'mmm havin' sex with you." Bones poked Jim's chest to emphasize his point. "You beautiful sonovabitch."

Jim grinned and took Bones's hands. They kissed slowly and deeply, and their bodies pressed together fully.

"Jim, you got a problem," Bones said, referring to the rigid anatomy pressing into his stomach.

"Oh, really doc?"

"Yeah, but I can fix that."

Bones lead Jim toward their beds. "Hold on a second, Bones," Jim said. He stopped at his drawers to grab a tube of lubrication and set it on Bones's nightstand. Bones pushed Jim onto his bed and sat crossed-legged on the floor between his legs.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes, Bones?" Jim answered as Bones stared up at him, his neck extended to see better into Jim's cerulean eyes. The angle made his Adam's apple protrude in a most tantalizing fashion.

"You know I'm a doctor, not a whore, but I do have good hands."

Jim's eyes glimmered in mixed amusement and affection. Bones really was adorable sometimes. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Bones's uncertain mouth. "Show me," he encouraged.

Bones scooted closer and enveloped Jim in his warm hand. A soft sigh of relief escaped Jim's lips at the contact. Bones moved slowly at first but grew more confident. His knowledge of the human body was obvious, yet his fingers were, fortunately, personal and lacked the scientific feel many in the medical field adopted when touching others. He paid special attention to the spots that elicited the most powerful noises from Jim, and he soon had the younger man writhing under his touch.

"Oh, god, Bones… I'm gonna… ohhh, fuck yes!" Jim hissed a warning of his eminent ejaculation, but was interrupted with sensation as Bones garnered up the courage to put Jim in his mouth.

Bones licked Jim's tip experimentally and closed his lips. He sucked tentatively and allowed a little more of Jim inside his mouth. When he was secure with this, he began to move slowly, attempting to mimic what Jim had previously done to him.

Jim's back arched, and he let loose a deep, pleading whine in the form of his companion's name. "Bones," he continued to gasp as sat up again. He curled his fingers into Bones's hair as he felt himself begin to spurt a long stream of warm liquid into the other man's mouth. Jim couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard.

When Jim realized that Bones had swallowed, he grinned bigger than the _Cheshire Cat_.

"I guess I did a good job," Bones commented, smiling feebly.

Jim pulled him onto the bed and showered him with kisses. "You were wonderful." He was happy to discover that Bones had enjoyed his own efforts, and knew this was a positive sign that the good doctor was ready for more.

Jim took the opportunity to pin Bones to the bed. He indulged in a light bout of making out that lead to further explorations of Bones's body with his mouth. He acquainted himself with Bones's ears, jawbone, neck, and collarbone, sucking, kissing, and gently nipping his way downward. Jim began a trail of kisses to Bones's belly button, stopping to admire each nipple on the trip. He swirled his tongue in Bones's navel when he arrived before continuing the journey.

Jim's lips grazed the line of hair leading to Bones's glorious manhood, which was an eager subject but not the one Jim was seeking. He settled himself between Bones's legs without touching his erection and pressed Bones's thighs farther apart.

Bones shivered as Jim's breath danced across the cleft of his body that no one had ever touched. He felt Jim's hands separate the cheeks of his virgin ass, and he gasped as Jim's tongue circled the tight ring of muscle forming his sphincter.

Jim dragged his tongue up to lavish Bones's perineum and went back down again to push into that private, warm barrier.

"Damn it, Jim," Bones groaned, "that is so gross." He yelped as Jim persisted in fucking him with his tongue. "But, good god man, it feels so good."

He felt Jim giggle next to his now very interested entrance. He heard a sucking sound and realized Jim had been wetting his finger as it now joined Jim's tongue probing into him.

Jim was patient with the resistance he encountered, using his tongue to ease the difficulties. He managed to wriggle two fingers inside Bones and gently inch deeper. When Jim found the small gland hidden within him, Bones nearly screamed.

Jim paused. "Are you alright?"

"Jim…" Bones moaned. He was very nearly panting. "Don't. Stop. You bastard."

Jim chuckled, but his fingers delicately caressed Bones's prostate again. He received a jumble of words from Bones, of which he only understood "fuckin' amazing". Jim began to scissor his two fingers before adding a third to be certain Bones would be prepared to accept him.

"Okay, Bones," Jim whispered, "Your body is ready. Are you?"

"Jim!" Bones looked at him, and Jim's breath caught at the amount of pleasure he found there. "Please."

"Alright. Okay, I need your expert hands again. Grab the lube on your way up." Bones reached for the tube with shaky hands and tried to sit up. He didn't pull it off so well. Jim offered his hands and helped Bones get upright. "I'm sorry if I'm being overly cautious. It's just that… well, you know why."

Jim suppressed memories of the first time he had felt a man enter him. . He knew what it felt like to have that taken from you, and he didn't want Bones to experience that for a second.

"Salright. What d'you want me ta do?"

"Give me your hand." Bones obeyed, his palm facing skyward. Jim squeezed a liberal amount of lubrication into Bones's waiting hand. "Do me the honors, if you would."

As Bones wrapped his hand around Jim, smoothing the lube somewhat equally, he felt Jim's erection become impossibly harder. His blond-haired companion threw his head back and heaved an appreciative sigh. Jim mentally forced himself not to buck into Bones's fist.

"Mmm," Jim crooned. "Bones, you really do have good hands, but let's get you comfortable. Get the extra pillow behind you."

Jim kissed Bones soothingly and pressed him back to the bed. He positioned the pillow under Bones's hips and then put a little more lube on his fingers before handing it back to Bones to replace on the nightstand. He nudged Bones's thighs further apart and slicked his entrance, dipping his fingers in again to ensure welcome.

Bones felt only a whisper of pain, due mainly to the fact that this was unexplored territory, as Jim sank into him.

"You okay?" Jim asked. His voice was strained. It was hard, after all, to control yourself in the grips of such a warm, tight, succulent little cavern.

"Fine." Bones's terse reply was all Jim needed as encouragement.

He lifted Bones's legs to rest on his shoulders and, after a few slow pumps, set a moderate tempo to their (somewhat) horizontal tango.

A first, Bones found the increased friction uncomfortable, but understood the benefits every time Jim hit the gland inside him that might have become his new favorite body part. Soon, Jim began to voice his gratification, and it became too much for Bones to handle. He came again, his substance spraying between them.

"Ohhh," Jim moaned, "So good, Bones. I forgot. This is sooo good… Mmm!"

Jim tried to remain gentle as his thrusts became more erratic. After he reached orgasm, Jim stayed inside Bones a while longer. He leaned down to capture the other man's mouth, thoroughly distracting Bones with his tongue as he pulled out. Jim lowered himself onto the bed beside Bones and continued his onslaught of kisses.

Bones was quite ready to reciprocate, but wanted Jim to lead that part as well. He understood the reasons for his best friend's potential apprehension and the necessity that they go through with it. He could clearly recall, even through his currently sex-hazed thoughts, the conversation that lead to the agreement and consent of both parties for the present activities to ensue.

"_Never, Bones?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Are you at least curious? You know you can tell me."_

"_I mean, sure. A little bit."_

"_We should do it," Jim suggested without hesitation and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows._

"_Jim?"_

"_Not like we should plan it or anything. Just some spontaneous, rather intense, bromance. It'd be good for both of us. I mean, you'd get the experience from someone who isn't just going to roll off of you once they're done, and I'd get the reinforcement that gay sex can be both healthy and enjoyable."_

_The unspoken thought of _'and not a spiral downward in my proverbial emotional rollercoaster' _was clear between them._

"_I guess I wouldn't mind it if you don't get all weird on me afterward."_

"_Sex make things weird for me? Preposterous!"_

"_Whatever Jim."  
_

"Are you nervous?" Bones questioned as he sat up.

"Yeah," Jim sighed.

"We don't have to."

"I want to. I _need_ to."

"I know. Tell me what you need."

"I need to calm down," Jim whispered.

"Okay," Bones replied softly. He leaned over Jim and kissed him. He let his mouth travel, planting assuring affections as he went. He grazed over Jim's collarbone and neck. As the observant doctor he was, he did not fail to notice the rapid pulse beneath the skin below his lips.

"Jim, your heart is racing."

"I know. You've got the right idea. Just keep touching me. I'll be okay. I am _not_ a little boy. You are not a nasty, evil man." Jim's eyes were firmly shut as he tried to keep his breathing under control and bring his heart rate to a more serene pace.

"Jim, look at me." Bones brushed his hands up and down Jim's sides in slow, repetitive, placating gestures.

He obeyed, realizing that sensory deprivation was half the problem. "You're Bones. You are my dashingly handsome best friend. You wouldn't hurt me, especially not like this." Jim let out a long breath. "Okay. Lube."

He grabbed the tube and handed it to Bones.

"Are you sure?" Bones queried as he stroked the inside of Jim's thighs.

"Yeah. I want you inside me because it's gonna be great," Jim answered with a smile. "Look. Already growing hard on is a good sign. Are you nervous?"

"True and a little." Bones returned his smile.

"Just copy me? Except I don't expect you to rim me. That was just a bonus because I'm awesome. You can't be worse than what I've had."

"I should hope not," Bones said. _"I'm not raping you," _he added in thought.

"I really am ready," he said. Jim wiggled expectantly to prove his point, causing the cleft of his perfectly formed bottom to brush tantalizingly against Bones's erection.

Bones gasped. The sensation drove him to action. He took great care in preparing Jim, as Jim had done for him, and entered him slowly. When he was buried inside Jim to his very hilt, he noted that the younger man had closed his eyes again.

"Jim, stay here with me."

"I'm right here with you Bones," Jim responded, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He rolled his hips in an attempt to ignite some momentum, and Bones took the hint.

"I am totally aware that it's you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, inside me. That you like it and that _I_ like it."

Bones wrapped one hand around Jim's penis, now fully at attention, and caressed him in time to the joining of their bodies.

"This is mutual," Jim whispered.

"Yes!" Bones exclaimed in a shuddering breath as they finished together.

He collapsed into Jim's arms, and they fell asleep in a tangle of contented limbs.

…

Bones woke the next morning as he felt Jim stirring against him. When cerulean eyes met his in consciousness, his voice still gruff with sleep, he greeted, "Thank you, Jim."

Jim's face broke into his brighter-than-the-morning-sun smile, and he kissed Bones's forehead. He untwisted himself from Bones and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He disappeared from Bones's vision, and Bones proceeded to get up as well. Jim reappeared with two cups of coffee, and they settled onto the couch next to one another to start another fine Saturday at Starfleet Academy.

…

So, how was it? And do feel free to read Intoxicating Touch too!


End file.
